The Dance Lesson
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Never Dance on Your Own" by BaronessBlixen, written with permission. David has managed to work up the courage to ask a classmate to dance with him. Now all he needs is for his mother to teach him. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Many thanks to Anika (**BaronessBlixen**) for writing "Never Dance on Your Own" and giving me permission to continue it. I just couldn't resist the idea of Daphne teaching David to dance, and this resulted. It's not much, but I hope it lives up to the original!

Niles smiled to himself proudly as David raced out of the room. He still wasn't sure if he understood a thing about fatherhood, but right now, it seemed as if his words had sunk in to his only son. Niles was glad that his own experience of almost losing Daphne had helped David. It had been a long and heartbreaking process, getting together with Daphne. Niles would've liked to tell his son that this whole boy-girl thing got easier with time, but he knew it wasn't the case. With a sigh, he got up from David's bed, and went downstairs to find Daphne.

He wandered into the kitchen, and found Daphne there. He was always grateful to see her. Now, with the memories of almost losing her so fresh, the feeling increased tenfold. He went to her, and without a word, kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" Daphne asked when the kiss ended.

"Our son had his first broken heart today. I told him how scared I was to approach you until I almost lost you. I think he got the message, because he's on the phone with the young lady as we speak."

"You're such a good father," Daphne replied.

"Thanks," Niles said. "But I wasn't prepared at all. You're so much better at this than I am."

"That's not true," Daphne said immediately. "Sometimes David goes on about classical music, and I haven't a clue what he's talking about! You taught him that."

Niles blushed. Hearing Daphne compliment him in any way always warmed his heart.

Just then, David came running into the room. "Lucy's coming over in a couple minutes. Guess what, Dad?"

Niles could hardly believe this was the same little boy he'd comforted just a few minutes ago. "What?"

"The boy who asked her to dance turned out to be a total jerk. He wanted to do some stupid moves she hated, so Lucy told him no. She's dancing with me!"

"That's wonderful," Daphne said, catching Niles' eye. She couldn't help thinking about how she almost married Donny before finding out about Niles' feelings.

"Yeah," David said. "The only trouble is, I don't really know that much about dancing. Especially with a girl." He blushed.

"Well, I think your mother could probably help you out," Niles replied. "She's a wonderful dancer." To prove his point, Niles bowed to his wife, and she took his hand. They did a few quick steps there in the kitchen, even without music.

When she noticed David eying them with a worried look, Daphne stopped their dance. "I'd be delighted to help you and your friend out," she said. "If I can teach your father to dance, I can certainly teach you."

David continued to look at his mother with skepticism. He wasn't sure he wanted to dance with a girl and look at her the way his father had a moment ago.

"Don't worry, it'll be something simple. All you have to do is hold a girl like this." Daphne took her son's hands and put them around her waist. "And then you take a couple of steps to the side."

Niles watched as his wife patiently helped David. It made him remember that night at Frasier's, as Daphne had taught _him_ how to dance. Daphne hadn't been aware of it at the time, but he fell more deeply in love with each step.

David tried his best to keep up with his mother's instructions. It wasn't easy, since she was much taller than he was. But gradually, he began to enjoy it. He knew it would be much better with Lucy.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, interrupting them. David let go of his mother's hands and raced toward the door. He opened it to reveal Lucy. "Hi," he said, nervously.

Niles and Daphne followed their son into the room soon after. When it became apparent that David was frozen, Daphne rushed forward. "Hello. I'm David's mum. You must be Lucy." She smiled warmly at the girl, shaking her hand.

Lucy quickly replied with a nervous hello.

"David tells me you two are going to dance together," Daphne continued. "He's a bit nervous about it, but I've had quite a bit of experience dancing, so I thought I'd help you both, if that's all right."

"OK," Lucy replied. She hadn't expected this reaction when she simply came over to David's house. She felt somehow shy in front of his mother, a feeling which was uncharacteristic for her.

"Why don't the three of us go into the study, and I'll show you everything you need to know?" Daphne asked, pointing the way.

Niles watched once again as the three of them walked off. David was now in the best hands possible. Daphne would teach him everything. Not only about how to dance, but about love as well. It seemed only fitting. After all, it was exactly what she'd done for Niles so long ago.

**The End**


End file.
